


Small Perks

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott learns there are small perks to being the Alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine except for the mistakes (unbetaed).

Melissa has just got home, worn-out from working a seriously long shift, when the doorbell rings. She thinks about shouting to Scott to answer it, but decides it’s less trouble to do it herself.

Seeing who’s at the door, she sighs, unimpressed.

“Melissa, how lovely to...” He’s cut off by the door slamming in his face.

“Scott!” she calls up the stairs.

“Yeah,” he replies.

“It’s for you”.

“Let them in, will you”, he asks, hoping not to have to move.

“No!” comes the reply and he’s left in no doubt that it’s her last word on the matter.

Even still he whines as he comes downstairs, “Mom”.

He opens the front door to find Peter standing there.

“Oh, it’s you”, Scott says, automatically forgiving his mother’s reaction.

“Well hello Scott,” Peter smarms, “I wanted to come over to...”

Scott cuts him off. “I’m glad you’re here. Chris has been on the phone. There’s a report of an omega in the preserve.”

“And...” Peter asks.

“And...” Scott replies, a smidgeon of Alpha bleeding through into his voice, “with Derek gone and everyone else exhausted, you’re it.”

Peter straightens and pins Scott with an imperious look. “I don’t think you understand. I’m the Alpha, I’ve always been the...”

“And I’m the TRUE ALPHA!” Scott’s growl is terrifying, forcing Peter to stumble back and bare his neck; the submission instant and brutal. 

Scott considers this new aspect of Peter and in a quieter voice says, “Now go and sort it out.”

Peter is gone in a moment; leaving Scott, not a little triumphant, yawning on the doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure I’m on-board with True Alpha Scott and I love snarky, smartass Peter but this idea wouldn’t not be written.


End file.
